


Slices of Work

by Merfilly



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Graphic Description, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't need to see it all to know it now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slices of Work

The scent was the first indication of the prey being found by the other predator on the darkened ship. Metallic acrid scent that clawed at the back of the throat came on currents created by the ship losing air ever so slowly through the failing barrier. That scent preceded the soft, heavy sound of dying flesh being eased to the decking, and Jack could almost see how the body lolled by the sound of the head hitting the bulkhead there, the hand falling away from the thigh to slap wetly in its own blood on the deck.

The next kill was not hidden by darkness as much as by Jack's own senses' selectiveness. The brief sight of terror and determination lingered in Jack's mind when the light in this bay sparked out. Before the scent-taste this time, resistance met the blade before flesh parted, held in Jack's own hand this time. Scent-taste filled the air, and there was a crunch behind the death embrace as Jack's teacher handled another who had been unseen.

Jack needed no sight, as scent and sound gave the details in vivid imagery. Together, they ghosted the target ship, moments etched forever in Jack's memory now.


End file.
